Goteneo and Truliet
by Burenda
Summary: Trunks is forced to participate in the school play, Romeo and Juliet, as... JULIET!? And who's playing Romeo? (non-yaoi) PG13 for language. *Complete*


I started writing this after a night with only three hours of sleep and a day full of lots and lots of sugar. So it should be no surprise to any of you if this fic is a lot different from Wish For The Past. ^_^ It's my first attempt at a humor fiction, so let me know what you think. 

This story has absolutely nothing to do with Wish For The Past. 

No, this is not a yaoi or shounen ai fic, despite whatever implications the title might give you, although the subject is mentioned. 

This fic is PG-13 because of some foul language. 

Any and all mistakes in the actual play are all the fault of the chibis performing it, not the author's faulty memory. Er... yeah. That's it. ^_^* 

Disclaimer: *bounces around in a sleep deprived, sugar induced state of hyperness* Idon'townDBZsopleasedon'tsueme. Idon'townBarneyandIdon'townRomeoandJulieteither! WEEEEEE!!!!!!! *trips and falls flat on her face* *giggles insanely* 

**Goteneo and Truliet**

"No, no, no, and NO!!!! I won't do it!" The nine year old boy with purple hair turned an interesting shade of red as he yelled at the top of his lungs at the teacher, clenching his fists in an attempt to control his fury. The woman looked startled at his outburst, but instantly resumed her former look of absolute, stern control. She folded her arms and scowled in a way that the boy's infamous father would envy. 

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs, you will _not_ take that tone of voice with me again!" she stated in her deadliest voice ever. "Need I remind you of what your parents said I should do if you ever caused trouble again?" 

Trunks paled as he remembered the parent/teacher conference from the time he had pulled a temper tantrum in class, accidentally blowing one of the walls to smithereens in the process. His mother had paid for the damages, of course, so that was no real problem in the demi-saiyan's eyes. However, both Bulma and Vegeta had threatened dire consequences should anything like that ever happen again. Then they had told Trunks's teacher that if he got out of control that she could call them and they would deal with the matter. Punishment from Vegeta was something one worked their entire life to avoid at all costs. 

"I still won't do it!" he muttered angrily, lowering the volume of his voice so the teacher wouldn't feel it necessary to call his parents. His cheeks burned a bright shade of pink at the mere thought of what Ms. Burush wanted him to do. 

Placing one hand on her hip, the brunette woman sighed in exasperation. "Come on, Trunks," she cajoled the boy. "Maple just had appendicitis and can't even get out of bed for the next few days, let alone participate in the play. All the other girls have their own roles and can't handle more than one at a time. Of the boys who don't have a role already none look even remotely close to the part. If you don't do this, the whole thing will fall through, and all our hard work will go to waste." She leaned over so her green eyes were level with the boy's blue eyes and she gave him her most charming, pleading smile in her arsenal. 

Unfortunately for her, Trunks was only nine years old and was best friends with Goten, who was probably the greatest master of puppy dog eyes in the history of the world. Instead of being convinced to give in and go along with her plan, he merely scowled and shook his head violently. "Read. My. Lips," he growled, evenly spacing the words out to provide emphasis. "I will not play Juliet!" 

~*~ 

"And then she called my mom," Trunks added glumly, kicking his legs over the edge of the wall as he stared at the ground. "Of course mom thought it was a _great_ idea. The moment my teacher mentioned my name in the same sentence as 'school play', she got this look in her eyes like your mom gets whenever she thinks about grandchildren. Mom threatened to ground me for a whole month and take away my computer and all my games if I didn't agree to be in this stupid play." The bitterness in his voice was heavy enough that even his naive friend was able to pick up on it. He didn't realize he was digging his fingers into the brick wall until the red stones that composed the structure began to crumble under the strength of his Saiya-jin death grip. Letting go of the wall before he did too much damage and got into even more trouble, he pulled his legs up and rested his arms on his knees, tilting his head to see the reaction of the boy sitting on the wall next to him. 

"Gee, Trunks, it doesn't sound like there's anything you can do," Goten commiserated, placing a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder. "But maybe it won't be so bad, y'know? You might actually have fun." 

"Ha! That's a laugh!" the lavender haired chibi snorted. "I never wanted to be in this stupid play in the first place, and just because that baka Maple got sick and since I'm the only boy with purple hair, they're making _me_ take her place! It's not fair! And now I have to pretend to be a _girl_. I'm never going to live this down." Burying his face in his arms to hide the embarrassed flush that spread across his cheeks, he presented the perfect picture of utter misery. 

Goten thought long and hard for several moments, his face scrunching up in a look of concentration that was normally foreign to the boy. Suddenly, his face lit up and he smiled the famous Son Grin (TM). "Hey, I know what you can do, Trunks!" the eight year old crowed in triumph. The other boy lifted his head at the words and his striking blue eyes bored into the younger child's obsidian black orbs. Goten quickly explained his plan, and a spark of hope gleamed in Trunks's eyes. 

"I never thought I'd be saying this, but you're a _genius_, Goten!!!" He grinned and leaped down off the wall, grabbing his friend's hand and pulling him along with him. "That plan just might work!" As the two raced into Capsule Corporation, Goten laughed happily, glad that he could be of help to his best friend in his time of need. 

Once inside the compound, the two chibi-Saiyans searched the building with their ki senses until they located the person they were looking for. Zeroing in on his position, they quickly dashed into the room and simultaneously opened their mouths to blurt out the words on the tips of their tongues- 

-and stopped in their tracks, mouths hanging open in shock and disbelief. 

_*I love you! You love me! We're a hap-py fa-mi-ly! With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too?*_

With twin looks of horror, the boys shrieked in unison, clinging to each other in total and utter fear. Vegeta was watching BARNEY! Barney the Purple Dinosaur!!!! "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" 

At the sounds of their terrified screams, Vegeta jumped out of his chair as if his butt was on fire, looking guilty and alarmed at the same time. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" he yelled, realizing to his utter humiliation that he'd been caught. Panicking, he sent a fist through the television set, abruptly ending the purple and green menace's reign of terror just as he was about to go into the chorus a second time. Anger, shame, and adrenaline rushed through his veins as he pivoted on one heel to face the intruders. 

Goten and Trunks were still clutching at each other, their eyes squeezed shut as tears leaked from their eyes, trying to wash the horrible, scarring vision from their sight. The short prince's eyes widened as he realized his son and Kakarot's second brat had been witness to his shame. Not knowing what else to do, he made frantic shushing noises, pleading and cursing alternately in an effort to quiet them. Together, the chibis sank to the floor and wailed their hearts out, oblivious to the flustered Saiya-jin no Ouji's attempts to get them to shut up before- 

"VEEEGGGEEETTAAAA!!!! What the hell have you done _now_?!?!" A furious Bulma stormed into the room to find her the two boys in hysterics and her husband making pathetic attempts to calm them down. She frowned as she took the scene in, noting the broken television and the cover of the video tape Vegeta had been watching. 

"It's not what it looks like, onna!" Vegeta pleaded with his mate. "I swear I did nothing to them!" 

"You obviously did _something_ to them, you jerk, because they're both screaming their heads off! What did you do, anyway?" The blue haired scientist narrowed her eyes threateningly as she knelt beside the sobbing children and pulled them into a hug. She murmured a few comforting words in their ears and rocked them back and forth as they clung to her like leeches. She lifted her head up and gave the stocky man a scathing glare, waiting for his explanation. 

Surprisingly, a pink tinge shaded the cheeks of the man who was known as one of the most ruthless killers of his world. "It's _your_ fault, onna," he growled accusingly as he picked up the video case labeled 'Barney.' "_You're_ the one who _forced_ me to watch this repulsive garbage, saying it would help me be a better father to my son." 

Staring incredulously at the proud Saiyan warrior, Bulma openly gaped for several moments as what he said penetrated her shocked brain. When it did, she burst out laughing. "You mean you actually took me _seriously?!_" she howled, gasping for breath as tears of laughter trickled down her cheeks. It was all she could do to keep herself from rolling on the floor, clutching her aching sides as she laughed her head off. 

"Of course I took you seriously, baka onna!" Vegeta snarled. "You practically threatened to take away the Gravity Room _and_ make me sleep on the couch if I didn't!" If there was one thing that got on his nerves more than anything else, it was being laughed at. Well, that and the fact that he had yet to beat that cursed third-class baka Kakarot, but that was another matter entirely. 

"I hahaha said I _should_ threaten you with those things," Bulma giggled helplessly, "to see if hehehe I could get you to watch that tape. I wasn't being serious, Vegeta! Hehehehe! I wouldn't make my worst enemy watch that crap!" 

Hearing this, a vein on the Prince's noble brow began to throb in time with his heart beat and his eye started twitching uncontrollably. "You mean to say," he said softly in a deadly tone of voice, "that I watched that piece of shit for _nothing?!_" 

Figuring that while Vegeta was mad at Bulma would be a perfect time to bring this up, Trunks quickly put aside the trauma of a few minutes before so he could address a more important, even more traumatizing subject. "Otousan! Okaasan wants me to be in a play, and I have to be a _girl_ in it!" 

Vegeta blinked owlishly, startled by the sudden turn of the conversation. "Nani?" 

"It's Romeo and Juliet, and the girl playing Juliet got sick, and no one else can take her place, so they want _me_ to be _Juliet!!_" Trunks clarified, giving his father a stricken look. 

Face darkening with anger, Vegeta turned to Bulma once again. "Onna, my son will _not_ make a fool of himself like this! He is a Prince of the Saiyan race, and he is _my_ son! I refuse to allow this... this... _humiliation_ to take place!" 

With a speed even a Super Saiyan would envy, Bulma's mood flashed from jovial to furious. "It's _not_ humiliation, bakayaro, it's classic literature and an important part of your son's education!" she snapped, shoving her face into the Saiyan prince's, her hands on her hips. "Besides, Trunks is the only one who can fill in for the poor girl, and I've already told his teacher he'll take the role. So unless you want me to really follow through on that threat of a month of the couch and no Gravity Room,_ back off_!" 

Growling deep in his throat, the Saiya-jin no Ouji glanced from his fiery tempered mate to his desperate looking son and back again. Several long moments dragged out as a battle of wills was silently waged between male and female, finally ending in the inevitable outcome. 

The woman, of course, won the war. 

Vegeta shook his head sadly and stomped off, refusing to meet his son's eyes, knowing full well the look of betrayal and despair he would find there. He paused only long enough to toss an energy blast at the VCR containing the offensive Barney tape. Good riddance. Bulma smirked at her victory, then sauntered off to her labs to work on some invention or another. 

"Good luck playing Juliet, Trunks!" she tossed over her shoulder as she left the room, the dejected demi-saiyan, and his spiky haired friend behind. 

~*~ 

"Umm... Trunks?" Goten glanced nervously at his best friend, rubbing the back of his foot against one ankle. The two boys were waiting in the classroom for the rehearsal to begin, staying apart from the other children who were running around in various stages of excitement and boredom. Some of the kids already had their costumes on, while others were rummaging through the costume bin for pieces of clothing to 'make their costumes better'. Trunks was mournfully holding a silky lavender dress in his hands, his shoulders slumped in defeat as he awaited the humiliation that was his first rehearsal with the class. "Trunks?" Goten reiterated. 

"What is it, Goten?" the purple haired boy asked despondently. 

"There's something I think you should know..." Goten trailed off, rubbing his arm with one hand guiltily. 

The older boy looked over at the spiky black haired chibi and frowned. "Well? What is it? You act like it's something I won't like." Hunching his small shoulders, he scowled and added, "I don't think there's anything you could say that could make this any worse than it is, Goten, so just spit it out already!" 

_Ooooh boy..._ Sending a silent prayer up to Dende, Goten edged away from the other demi-saiyan as he blurted out the damning information. "It's just that... I'm Romeo." He cringed in anticipation of the outburst to come. 

"_WHAT?!?!?!_" Trunks voice cracked as it rose to an alarming pitch. He stared at Goten for several long seconds, hoping against hope that the younger boy was merely joking, that any second now he would grin that goofy grin of his and say he was just kidding. Goten gulped and remained silent, eyes wide with fear, silently confirming that he was being utterly serious. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" 

~*~ 

Silence fell throughout the theater as the curtains lifted, revealing a stage made to look like a medieval courtyard. On the stage were several children in uncomfortable looking costumes, many of them looking as though they wished they were elsewhere. The first few minutes of the play went by without a hitch - or without a major hitch. This was, after all, a school play, so many was the time lines were forgotten or a child 'made up' an extra scene. 

In the audience, Goku, Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Vegeta watched with various levels of interest. Bulma and Chi-Chi both scanned the stage for any sign of their children, while Goku merely looked puzzled as he watched. He didn't really get what the whole thing was about in the first place. Vegeta just looked like he wanted to blow the place up and get back to his training. Suddenly, Chi-Chi and Bulma let out twin squeals of excitement and latched onto their respective husbands, bringing their attention back to the stage where Goten was standing awkwardly with a fake sword in his hand. 

"Uhhh... Murkytoe, you dog," Goten stammered, completely forgetting his lines. "I love your sister Juliet an' you can't stop me!" 

"It's Mercutio, you idiot!" said the boy who was playing Mercutio. "Can't you remember your lines? Baka! And hands off my sister... uh... she is my sister, isn't she? Or was she my cousin?" 

"I dunno," Goten replied, scratching the back of his head in confusion. "But I'm gonna marry her and now you're supposed to try an' stop me and I have to kill you!" He raised his hand and formed a small ki blast in it, completely ignoring the prop in his hand. Mercutio's eyes widened at the sight of the ball of energy, then fainted dead away. "Huh?" Goten was confused. He hadn't even thrown the attack yet, and Mercutio was already dead? "Oh, um, I guess you're dead now, so I can go marry your sister!" He let the ki blast dissipate as he ran off the stage, leaving poor Mercutio behind. 

"Hmph! I say he should've blasted the weakling," Vegeta muttered under his breath. "Your brat's too soft, Kakarot." 

"Vegeta, shut up," Bulma hissed angrily. "And besides, it's a school play! They're not supposed to actually kill anyone! Now be quiet and watch the show." Vegeta growled, but didn't say anything, knowing full well the consequences of misbehaving that Bulma would apply. 

"Romeo, you killed my brother!" Trunks, dressed in the beautiful dress that matched his hair and wearing lipstick and make-up, was yelling at Goten, who was looking remorseful and close to tears. 

"I'm sorry, Trunks, it was an accident!" he wailed, throwing himself into Trunks's arms and sobbing pitifully. "It was only a little ki blast, I swear! And I didn't even throw it at him! He just diiiieeeeed!!!" 

"Goten, stop that, you're embarrassing me! And you're getting the whole thing wrong!" Trunks yelled, trying to pull the hysterical boy off of him. "And he didn't die, you idiot, it's just part of the play!" 

"Really?" the black haired boy sniffled, wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his sleeve. Trunks nodded in exasperation, and Goten's face lit up. "Yaaay!!! I didn't kill Murkytoe! I didn't kill Murkytoe! Now Trunks isn't mad at me and he'll marry me!" He grabbed Trunks in a bear hug and forcibly made him dance in celebration, ignoring the older boy's squawks of protest. 

"Goten, you baka! Let me go! And I'm _Juliet_, not Trunks! JULIET!!!" 

"But that's too confusing, Trunks! I always call you Trunks, not Juliet!" 

"Fine, then, how about you call me Truliet? Or is that too hard to do?" Trunks growled sarcastically. The sarcasm, however, was lost on his naive friend, who only looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded. 

"Okay, Truliet, I can call you that. And you can call me Goteneo, 'cause that's closer to my name than Romeo!" Figuring that he had just solved all their problems successfully, the boy grinned and hugged his best friend tightly. 

"Kakarot!!!! What the hell is your brat doing to my son?!?!" Vegeta had been twitching uncontrollably ever since Goten had first hugged Trunks and now he had had enough. He was about to storm his way onto the stage and forcibly separate the two, but the glowers from the audience and the blasted Kakarot's strong hand on his wrist pulling him back into his seat convinced him otherwise. That and an angry toned threat from his mate hissed into his ear. If it hadn't been for her, he would have blasted the other Saiyan and this whole school to the next dimension. Muttering to himself furiously, he silently seethed as the play continued. 

"Goteneo, Goteneo, wherefore art thou, my Goteneo?" Trunks called out from the balcony, trying to make his voice sound like a girl's. 

"Awwww he's so adorable!" Chi-Chi and Bulma squealed in unison. Trunks's Super Saiyan hearing caught the words and he shot a glare in their direction before he concentrated on the play again. 

"I'm right here, Truliet!" Goten waved madly from the ground, trying to attract Trunks's attention. "Can't you see me? And even if you can't, you should at least be able to sense me!" 

"Well, what are you standing around for, then?" Trunks asked in annoyance, his hands on his hips as he'd seen his mother do so often when she was mad. "Get up here, baka, so I can talk to you!" 

Shrugging his shoulders, the boy levitated off the stage and landed lightly on the balcony. The audience murmured its appreciation of the wonderful special effects the school was using. They hadn't even noticed any wires attached to the boy! Goten rubbed the back of his head and grinned broadly. "What did you want to talk to me about, Truliet?" 

"Umm... I don't know, Goteneo! That's the only line I could remember. Uhh... what are we supposed to do right now?" 

"I dunno. Hey, maybe we're supposed to spar! I remember there's supposed to be some fighting in this thing, but I can't remember when. Besides, this play's boring!" He dropped into a defensive crouch as Trunks did the same, both smirking broadly in anticipation of doing something that was actually _interesting_. 

"Finally!" Vegeta snorted. "Now _this_ is something worth watching!" 

"They're not supposed to fight! They're Romeo and Juliet! They're supposed to be in love, not at war with each other!" An outraged Chi-Chi screamed for the whole audience to hear. Bulma yelled a loud confirmation and death threats if the boys didn't stop tweaking the script. Goten and Trunks looked over at the ranting women with twin looks of confusion on their faces. 

"We're supposed to be in love?" Goten asked, looking to his friend for an answer. 

"Well, both our moms just said so, so I guess we are," a puzzle Trunks replied. The two thought about this for a moment, then shrugged in unison. "Well, I dunno how to act like I'm in love..." 

"Hey, I know! Mom says Gohan and Videl are in love, so we just gotta act like them!" Goten grinned broadly, then promptly wrapped his arms around Trunks in a flirtatious manner. "Oh, Truliet, you're so beautiful! Your eyes are like the stars and your lips are like the roaches!" 

"Roses, Goten, not roaches!" Trunks snapped in exasperation as he wrapped his own arms around Goten's neck. Sighing, he put on the most love-struck expression he could manage. "Oh, Goteneo!" he cried in a high pitched voice, oozing with fake drama. "I love you so much! You're so strong and brave and handsome!" 

"KAAAAAKAAAAAROOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta was besides himself with rage as he launched himself at Goku, eyes burning with hate. "Kusottare!! This is all your fault, you baka third-class sorry excuse for a brain damaged Saiya-jin!!!" His fingers locked around the poor Saiyan's throat and began to throttle him. "You and those worthless, weakling half-breed brats of yours have corrupted by son and turned him into-" His furious rampage was abruptly ended as Goku, seeking to preserve the lives of himself and his family, called upon a strength born of desperation and knocked the Saiya-jin no Ouji out cold with a blow to the back of his head. Grinning sheepishly at the disturbed and annoyed audience members, he carefully placed the unconscious man in his seat and sat back down, rubbing his sore neck. 

Oblivious to the stir that had caused, the two boys in question continued on with their play acting. "Oh, Truliet, I don't care what our parents say!" Goten cried sappily, batting his eyes at his best friend. "Let's get married and run away together!" 

"Goteneo, my love!" Trunks was having a hard time trying not to crack up and laugh his head off. Instead, he settled for a love-sick smile and fluttered his eyelashes at Goten like he'd seen Videl do so often. "That's the most wonderful idea I've ever heard! There's only one problem, though." 

"What's that, Truliet, honey?" Goten asked, sounding worried. 

"We're supposed to kill ourselves!" Trunks sobbed dramatically. "That way we can be together forever in the Otherworld!" _And so we can finish this stupid play and go home!_ Trunks added silently to himself. 

"Oh, okay! And then after that my dad can get the dragonballs and wish us back to life! Hurray!!! Let's go kill ourselves, Truliet!" Goten zipped off stage, rummaged among the props, and grabbed the 'poison' and the collapsible dagger that they were supposed to use to 'kill' themselves with. This was the part he remembered best, because he thought it was cool that he would die at the end of the play. "I brought the poison and the dagger so we can kill ourselves, Truliet!!" he yelled excitedly, waving the items back and forth. 

"Great!" Trunks grabbed the bottle labeled 'poison' and downed the stuff in one gulp. _Mmmm... grape juice!_

"Hey! I wanted to drink the poison!" Goten protested, pouting. 

"Hey, don't worry, after we kill ourselves, I bet our moms'll take us out to eat." Remembering that he was supposed to be dying, Trunks suddenly grabbed his stomach and rolled around on the floor, groaning. "Oh, I'm melting! I'm melting!!" 

"That's not what you're s'posed to say, Truliet!" Goten giggled. "You're supposed to say 'I'm dying! I'm dying!'" 

"Oh, right." A large sweatdrop rolled down the back of Trunks's head. "I'm dying! I'm dying!" With one final, dramatic cry of agony, he flopped over on his back and closed his eyes, pretending to be dead. 

Suddenly, Goten remembered something from the (original) script. _Weren't we supposed to kiss before we died? Or pretend to? Where's the pillow I'm supposed to use to hide our faces so the audience can't tell we're not really kissing?_ Frantically looking around for the missing prop, Goten came to the realization that it simply wasn't there. 

"Hey, Goteneo, hurry it up, will ya? Just kill yourself so we can go home!" Trunks whispered impatiently. 

"Be quiet, Truliet, you're supposed to be dead!" Goten said angrily. He searched on last time for the pillow, then gave up. His stomach started growling, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since lunch. His parents had promised to take him out to eat after the play. _We can't eat until the play is over, and we can't end the play if we don't kiss!_ Desperate times called for desperate measures, and he was desperate. Getting on his hands and knees, he leaned over Trunks and dipped his head down until his lips met the lips of his best friend in exactly the same way he'd seen his brother kiss Videl. 

A shocked silence settled over the theater for several long moments. A shaken Bulma turned to Chi-Chi and Goku, face as pale as a sheet. "You... you don't think they were... serious, do you?" she stuttered. "Do you think that maybe... they _weren't_ acting?" 

Chi-Chi, her eyes as wide as saucers, suddenly wailed in anguish. "My baby's become a delinquent! This is all Vegeta's fault!" Even Goku looked surprised and slightly disturbed at this turn of events. 

At the sound of his name, Vegeta stirred and opened his eyes. The dazed look on his face promptly vanished as he focused on the stage and the scene that was playing out there. Once again, he felt his blood boiling in his veins and he let out a primal roar of rage as his ki skyrocketed until he flashed into Super Saiyan. Realizing that Vegeta was about to blast the the children and probably the whole school to oblivion, Goku grabbed the shorter man's arm and raised two fingers to his forehead. In an instant, they vanished as Goku teleported them to the other side of the world, where Vegeta promptly turned on him as the only person to take his anger out on and proceeded to try to beat him to a bloody pulp. 

Back at the school, Trunks's mind was in a state of shock. As soon as he had felt Goten's lips on his, his eyes had shot wide open and he stared numbly at his best friend _who was kissing him!!!_ For several seconds, he was too surprised and shocked to do anything, but once the fog of confusion and surprise wore off, he panicked. "What do you think you're _doing_, Goten?!" he screeched, roughly shoving Goten away from him. Panting heavily, he sat up and stared at Goten like he had lost his mind. 

"I was just kissing you, Trunks," Goten said innocently, a puzzled look on his face. "Why?" 

"You weren't supposed to _kiss_ me, you baka!" Trunks hissed. 

"But I _had_ to kiss you! The play can't end until Goteneo and Truliet kissed and then died! And I'm sooo huuungry and kaasan said we don't get to eat until the play is over! I had to kiss you so the play would end!" 

"BUT YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO ACTUALLY KISS ME!!!!" the older boy shouted at the top of his lungs. "IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A FAKE KISS!" 

"But... but I couldn't find the pillow to hide it," Goten sniffled, upset that his best friend was yelling at him. "And what's wrong with kissing, anyway? Gohan and Videl kiss all the time and no one yells at them!" 

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Trunks explained, "When you kiss someone, it means you love them. Like when you want to marry them and have babies and stuff." 

Goten's eyes widened in shock and horror as he realized the full implications of what he had done. "EEEEEEEWWWW!!! That's gross! I don't wanna marry you, Trunks!" 

Unknown to the two boys, their mothers had walked onto the stage in time to hear the full explanation of what had just happened, much to their relief. "Well, I'm glad to hear that!" Chi-Chi stated firmly. "I never want you two to do that again, you hear me?!" 

"Same goes for me," Bulma agreed, her hands on her hips as she gave the two boys the most piercing gaze she could. The two boys meekly bowed their heads and promptly said 'hai, okaasan.' Satisfied, both mothers took their respective son's arm and led them off the stage. 

Realizing the play was over, the audience started clapping and cheering wildly. That was certainly one of the most... interesting... interpretations of Romeo and Juliet they had ever seen! The whole cast came onto the stage, pulling Bulma, Chi-Chi, Trunks, and Goten back onto the stage with them in time for the final bow. As the audience erupted in enthusiastic applause, the curtains dropped and the lights came on. 

"Can we go eat now, kaasan?" Goten whined pathetically. 

~*~ 

Meanwhile, out in the middle of nowhere, Goku finally managed to subdue the enraged Vegeta - meaning he once again knocked the Saiya-jin no Ouji out cold - and returned him to Capsule Corporation. That done, he put his first two fingers to his forehead, locked onto his youngest son's ki, and transported himself to the restaurant where the after-play celebration was taking place. Everyone was happy. 

Except Vegeta, but that's normal for him. 

**_The End_**

So, what'd you think??? How'd I do? Did ya like it? Was it funny? Are you really, really mad at me for taking time off from Wish For The Past? Hey, I needed a break, and at least I wrote _something_, rather than just slack off completely! 

Please review! 


End file.
